


Two Worlds

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Betrayal, Character Death, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Rating May Change, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Muriel’s mother was a grand black witch, but before she became the leader of the coven of witches, she had to learn everything about the traditions witches have. She had to learn which rituals witches had. And she had to learn, how to rule 200 witches or more at once. She had to learn how to kill, without any hesitation.She was not allowed to show weakness, feelings, mercy,…She died when her only daughter was 4… no one knew how she had died… some said, she had fallen in love with a human, and that was her personal reason, to kill herself… but those were only rumors…Her daughter, Muriel, had to lern everything, her mother had 100 years time for, in less than a year, otherwise the oldest witch in her mother´s coven of witches, would kill Muriel eventually. If she wouldn’t kill her, she would be grand witch, and Muriel would never have any chance to follow her mother’s footsteps…Can she learn everything in less than a year?Next Questions: What is that thing with Adrianna, the grand white witch?What will happen to her, to Gretel, and who is that woman, Muriel can’t stop thinking about?!
Relationships: Adrianna/Muriel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters), Gretel/Muriel (Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters), Maleficent (Disney)/Muriel (Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Try with this Pairing (Muriel/Maleficent), and the Story will move into the modern world, in which Muriel and Maleficent have to live an other life...

,,YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!!“ she screamed at the other witch, before she ran out of the house… at least, she tried to run out of the house, because every time she left the front door, she entered the house again, through the back door… it was not the first time, Muriel had yelled at the older witch, who had adopted her ten years ago… it was not the first time, she bursted out in anger… and she was very angry. She was not even 15 yet, and the older witch was telling her, that she had to lead her mother’s coven of witches.

Go and tell a 200 year old witch, she had to follow a little, stupid child…

Muriel knew, her mother had been the grand high black witch… she knew she had to learn their traditions… she knew, she had to learn to rule them… it was in her blood, and either way she would learn it in less than a year, or some of the others would kill her…

Less than a year… that was it, what the oldest witch in the coven had given her… less than a year.

Her mother had learned everything from Muriel´s grand mother, but her mother learned it all in 100 years…

,,Your mother became our grand high witch, a few days after her hundredth birthday…“ the older witch said a bit softer, and Muriel looked at her.

,,I know you hate me, but if you don’t lead us, Vala will lead us, because she is the oldest witch, after your mother. Would you like to know, what Vala would do to you?“

,,She would banish me…“

,,If she has a good day. If you don’t listen to me, and what I’m teaching you, stupid girl, Vala will kill you.“

Muriel clenched her teeth, and nodded… realizing that she really had no choice…

,,I will not follow a stupid child.“ one of the witches said, after Muriel had made her vows 10 months later. The Vows to protect the coven of witches of her mother.

Vala herself had taken the Vows from Muriel, and she had accepted her… and now everyone was staring at Muriel, who looked at the witch, whom had spoken. She stepped forward, clenched her fist, and stopped in front of the witch.

,,Would you drink human blood to survive?! I would… I know, that I am only a child, I know, that my mother was 100 years old, when she became Grand high witch, but I am not my mother. I am 16, and I damn know that. You don’t have to tell me what I am, nor how old I am. I am your leader now, and either you are accepting that, or I’m going to kill you. And believe me, I am killing everyone who will not accepting me, only because I am not my mother!“

The witch looked at her, nodded, and took a step back… no one said something, and Muriel scrutinized them all, before she went back into her cottage…

Over the next years she had had a… relative calm life… the witch who didn’t accepted her in the first place, had tried to kill her after two years, and Muriel had killed her in front of her whole coven.

They lived in peace, they had had their traditions, and Muriel also found her first love… it was a witch out of another coven, and she managed to bound the two covens to a single one. They lived in friendship together, and Muriel also learned a few new things from Tara.

Tara was also a black witch, who was able to let rotten three trees at once with a single touch. It was something Muriel really didn’t like, but she didn’t say it… like many things. She didn’t like it how Tara fucked her, and just left their bed without a single word… she hated it, that Tara didn’t talk at all, while they were having Sex… she hated it, that Tara didn’t wanted to look Muriel in the eyes, while they were having Sex. But she had had someone…

She became 30 and still looked like 20… she learned to know a young man, a human, and she fell in love with him… he was nice, he cared about her, but the moment she told what she was, he got scared, and left her… the second man she met was even about to marry her after eight years of a relationship, in which she had told him, what she was… he always had said, it was fascinating, and he truly loved her… he always told her how much he loved her, and no one of her coven knew about her relationship… no one ever found out about her three miscarriages. Except for Owen… but he stayed…

It was that one evening when she came home from the market, and caught him with another woman… Vala… she only smirked at Muriel, while she was riding him… Vala had had a hand around his throat, moaned with every thrust, until she came… and the moment she came, she also pushed her hand around his throat down, and broke his neck that way.

She climbed down from him, and approached Muriel, saying: ,,This is happening to weak humans. They are disgusting, and I will tell everyone, that you’ve slept with a pathetic human. I will tell everyone, that you’ve let a scum like that… touch you.“

It was fast… it was one single grab… it was a very strong pull, and Vala sank down to the floor, having a horrified gaze on her face, while Muriel just stood there, holding Vala´s still beating heart in her hand. It stopped beating, and Muriel cried for the very first time… she looked down at the heart in her hand, threw it into the fireplace, left the house, and burned it.

,,WITCH!!!“ someone nearby yelled, she pulled out her wand, and killed him immediately, before she let the village in flames behind herself…

She didn’t know whether it was because he had been a human, or what had broke her heart, but she denied every witch who tried to get closer to her over the next hundreds of years… she became cold, and only looked after herself, and her Coven.

 _“Love…“_ she thought… _“Love is weakness…“_ she thought, and she started to believe until… until she met Adrianna, another hundred years later…

Adrianna was a young white witch, and their first encounter had been in the middle of the forest, where Adrianna had broken into Muriel´s cottage.

,,One more move, and I’m going to kill you…“ Muriel whispered, pressing the tip of her wand against Adrianna`s side of the neck.

,,Breaking into a black witch's house... and I thought you white witches were... at least a little bit more intelligent than that." she said, wrapping her other hand around the woman's throat. She saw something on her bed, and became curious and looked past her.

,,So… you are breaking in into my Cottage, and then you placed an almost dead deer on my-“

,,It’s not almost dead, and I didn’t know, that it is your Cottage.“ She interrupted Muriel, who released her, but she still pointed her wand at Adrianna´s face.

,,Keep talking…“

,,My name is Adrianna…“

,,I know that already… your mind is like an open book for me.“ Muriel said, looking at the deer, and Adrianna asked: ,,If my mind is an open book for you, why do you need to ask about my deer?“

Muriel raised an eyebrow, and lowered her wand, saying: ,,Because I’m not that curios, you… stupid white witch…“

Adrianna rolled her eyes, looking at Muriel, and said: ,,I was nearby your cottage, and I didn’t know, where to go… and I’m sorry, that I’ve broke in…“

,,Don´t give me a reason to throw up, because of your… sentimentality.“ Muriel muttered, leaning over the deer, where she could find the tip of an arrow in its chest. The deer was still hard breathing, and Adrianna said: ,,I couldn’t let him out there… Muriel please…“

Muriel sighed, and pointed at her shelf: ,,Give me the blue bottle, behind the book for herbs.“

,,Why-“ Adrianna started, but Muriel gave her only one single gaze, and she quickly brought her the bottle…

,,Your deer?“ Muriel asked after she had left her cottage, finding Adrianna in her back yard, who nodded, and said: ,,I’ve found it next to its dead mother… call it sentimentality.“

,,Weakness would’ve been my chosen word for that. You should have let it die.“

,,Would you seriously do that?! If so, why are you hiding a healing potion?“

,,Doesn’t matter…“ Muriel said after a short while…

They were standing next to each other for a very long time, without saying a single word, until the deer touched Muriel’s hand. She flinched a bit, but deep… very deep inside of her, she knew, that this deer was really cute.

,,You may leave now…“ Muriel said, Adrianna only nodded, and disappeared into the woods, saying, that their ways won’t cross again, and Muriel really hoped that, because she was a black witch, and… Adrianna, being a white witch, was her enemy. She would kill her probably one day…

_**tbc...** _


	2. Chapter 2

She didn’t exactly know, when it happened, but during the last five years the humans started more and more villages and started to kinda sorta confined them in their living space, so the first thing Muriel did was finding a new safe place for their meetings, the Sabbaths, and the rituals, and the worst thing was, when she found a dead witch.

She was on her way back to her hidden Cottage, when she found a witch from her coven, hanging down a tree. She scrutinized her, and whispered: ,,Lola… I’m so sorry…“ before she touched her, and burnt her, that her soul could find peace. She turned around, facing a white witch, who had the pure shock on her face.

,,What?!“ Muriel asked, and the white witch pointed at the burnt witch: ,,What happened to her…?“

,,I don’t know yet… you were her mate, right?“

She nodded, and Muriel stepped closer, knowing how important the soul bound was, and she knew, how it hurts her right now. She kissed the witch’s forehead, whispered: ,,My rows are open for you…“ even she knew exactly what was going to happen. She walked a few feet away, turned around and watched how the white witch burned herself directly in front of the pile of Ashes from her mate…

Muriel sighed, and continued her way… Soul bounds were very important, and definitely something she had had to learn by herself years ago.

It had started when one of her witches wanted to kill a white witch, because that white witch had had prevented her from eating a poised mushroom. That had had the background that black witches thought… and still think, that white witches would steal their magic, or something like that, because they are weaker than black witches.

“In one point they are weaker…“ Muriel thought to herself, but the moment the witch of her own coven wanted to kill that white witch, she shivered. Muriel still remember the shock on her face, the raised dagger in her shivering hand, and she also remembered, how she wanted to do it by herself, but the witch lowered her dagger, and stepped in front of the white witch, saying to Muriel: ,,I can feel her magic… I can feel her light, I can feel her pure magic…“

Muriel didn’t understood it, so she stepped in front of the white witch, pulled out her own dagger, and was about to kill her, when the witch out of her rows stepped forward, stopping Muriel.

,,You would die for her?!“

,,Yes. Muriel, please… I can feel her. I can feel everything…“ and that was the moment when Muriel had realized and when she had also understood it…

,,Soulmates…“ she whispered to herself, scrutinized the white witch, and her coven… she raised her voice, and said: ,,The first witch whom is killing a white witch, possible soulmate or not, I will kill. Personally, and without a second of hesitation!“

,,ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!“ had been Muriel´s first reaction, after Adrianna had told her, that she was pregnant from a man out of the village. They were standing in Muriel’s Cottage, and it was the first time since a long time, that Muriel wanted to kill someone… 

,,Two years ago a witch killed herself, because her mate was killed by a pathetic, weak human, for what she was, and you are fucking one of them?!“

,,Muriel, please… he’s different…“

,,Oh of course… I swear to an unknown god, I’m not believe in, don’t tell me, you have feelings for him.“

,,I have feelings for him, Muriel… don’t think I’m a slut, who got pregnant by any random guy.“

,,At least something… you are so fucked up stupid…“

,,Only because you don’t have someone, because you are denying any kind of love, doesn’t mean, I have to follow that!“

Muriel got up from her chair, her outer appearance changed, and she stared at Adrianna with ice blue eyes, grabbed her around the throat, and felt a wand at her stomach.

,,What are you going to do… hit me with a love spell?!“ Muriel asked more than calmly, and Adrianna asked softly: ,,You swore you won’t kill a white witch… why am I different…?“

,,You are stupid, if you think he could love you properly. He can’t protect you, if they are coming to kill you.“

,,Perhaps I am protecting him…“ Muriel rolled her eyes, and released her.

,,I’m going to be sick…“ she muttered, and didn’t say anything, when Adrianna left her Cottage…

No… she was right… she didn’t had to follow Muriel… but there was something, Muriel didn’t understood… why did she care so much for Adrianna?! A fucking white witch… she was not her mate… otherwise she would understand it.

Had it really something to do with that human?!

Muriel got more and more curious and she cursed herself for being so curious about a stupid, weak, and pathetic human… so she searched Adrianna a month later, found her in a nice house at the edge of the forest, and watched them.

“He seemed nice… at least to her…“ she thought to herself, and watched them day after day, week after week, months,… until Adrianna screamed in pain…

Muriel watched the man running out of the house to their fountain, and she knew exactly what was going on… she wanted to leave them alone, when she felt an inner pain. It was something she never felt before… she tried to ignore it, but the pain was too strong, so she walked very fast to their house, entered it, and got a horrified glance of the man.

,,Who are you?! Get out of my house!“

,,Shut up… the only thing you have to know right now, is… that I am a woman, and I think, I know more than you, when she is in that state…“ she hissed at him, pushed him away, and after he nodded she closed the curtains that parted the bedroom from their living room.

Adrianna looked at her… sweat was running over her face, and she was hard breathing. Muriel looked at her, scrutinized her, and looked through the curtains: ,,You. Make some tea.“

,,M-Muriel…“ Adrianna said weak, she rolled her eyes, and added: ,,Please…“ before she gave Adrianna back her full attention: ,,You know what I would like to say to that, right?!“ She asked, pointing at Adrianna´s belly. The white witch nodded, and whispered: ,,Why… why are you… aaaaahhhh….“

,,Let´s have the small talk later.“ Muriel suggested, and pulled out her wand, but Adrianna grabbed her hand: ,,No… no magic.“

Muriel raised an eyebrow, but put her wand back, nodded, and muttered: ,,A witch gives birth to a child without magic... I really don't have to understand that…“

,,How is she…?“ the man asked, when Muriel stepped out behind the curtains. She looked at him, cleaned her hands with a towel, and said: ,,She needs rest.“

,,Thank you…“ he said, and she shivered slightly… not because of those two simple words… but because she knew they were true. And no one ever said that to her. At least no human. She looked at him, and asked: ,,You know what she is?“ he nodded, and she said after a moment of hesitation: ,,If you hurt her… I’ll kill you.“ and with that, she was about to leave, when he asked: ,,If you are the Grand black witch… why didn’t you just kill me?“

She stopped, the door knob in her hand, and without turning around, she said: ,,If I would want to kill someone, I should kill her, for being a white witch. A grand white witch.“

,,Why? What did she do to you…“ Muriel turned around and said: ,,This is not the right time, to explain you this. You should go to your wife and daughter.“

He nodded, and she left…

_“The fucking Grand white witch is my… fucking soulmate…“_

**_tbc..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

,,Muriel!!! Please!!! Something`s wrong!“ she had felt it, before he had even started to speak, and rushed passed him, and into the bedroom again.

,,How long have I’ve been gone? Five Seconds?! And I can’t let you alone…“ Muriel said, taking the little girl from Adrianna.

,,F-F-Fuck… y-y-you…“

,,Really?! Such a language now?!“ Muriel asked sarcastically, and helped Adrianna with her second baby.

,,Since when do I became a midwife, anyway…?“ Muriel asked, and felt it deep inside of herself, when Adrianna got unconsciousness, after she had whispered: ,,Magic…“

Muriel smirked, pulled out her wand and cleaned the two babies… and yes… there was that tiny part deep inside of her, that wanted to kill them. But she couldn’t do that to her Soulmate…

,,Come in already…“ she said finally. ,,Your human thoughts are damn loud, and annoying…“

He stepped next to her, and looked at his wife, asking: ,,Is she alright?“

,,Just unconscious.“ Muriel whispered, and took a step back, so he could have a proper look on his twins.

,,Is this still the wrong time…?“

,,Yes.“ she whispered, and was about to leave again, and finally, when he asked her to check on his wife. He told her, that she had had potions in the cellar, and she raised an eyebrow in surprise, before she went downstairs.

,,not bad you stupid white witch…“ she muttered, scrutinizing everything in the cellar. She picked up a few things, brewed a few quick and easy potions, and went back upstairs…

She stayed for three days, and Adrianna asked: ,,So… you are my Soulmate?“

,,Believe me, I’m not happy about that either, even though I have witches in my coven, whose soulmates are white ones, but…“

,,It pisses you off, because I’m grand white witch…“

,,I hate you… really hard right now.“

,,Keep telling this to yourself…“ Adrianna said, slightly smirking, and also saw a tiny smirk on Muriel’s face.

,,Just do me a favor…“

,,Which one?“

,,Don´t let me be their godmother, or something like that. I only helped you given birth to them.“

Adrianna just took Muriel’s hand, and squeezed it…

,,Are you alright?“ Litha, one of her witches asked Muriel five years later. She had to be in France for the Birthday of Ilitha, the grand black Witch of France, of whom she didn’t even knew, until she got the invitation. There was that very strange feeling deep inside of here. A feeling she couldn’t explain…

,,Muriel…?“ Litha asked again, and Muriel looked at her, saying: ,,I have to leave…“

,,Muriel, you… you can’t leave…“ she whispered, Muriel knew that, but she had to leave… something was terrible wrong… something was wrong with Adrianna…

She got up, and made her way through the crowd of thousands of witches… it was a really bad timing, and definitely the biggest party she’d ever seen. And one of another problem was, she could not just passed every witch, because there was always one, who shook her hand, bowed in front of her, and thanked her, for not being like her mother, and this point was true, because on this party were a few witches, her mother had banished… she didn’t know why her mother had banished them, she didn’t even know, why she had killed herself… the only thing she knew now was… she really had to leave, as quick as possible…

,,Ilitha… pardonnez-moi, mais je dois vous interrompre…" Muriel said, after she had reached the older witch, who was busy with another witch.

Ilitha was 100 years older than Muriel, her hair always changed into silver, when she got really angry.

The witch looked at her: ,,Muriel, ma sœur, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de m'avoir interrompu. Je peux voir quelque chose dans tes yeux. Qu'Est-ce que c'est?"

Before Muriel answered, she looked at the almost naked witch on Ilitha`s lap.

,,Laissez-nous seuls, chérie…"

The witch nodded, got up, and bowed in front of them both, before she left, and the older witch looked back at Muriel: ,,Qu'est ce qui te tracasse…?"

,,Ilitha, je sais que c'est ton anniversaire, et je sais, ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de toi… mais je dois partir. Je pense que mon compagnon est en danger.“

,,Votre âme soeur?"

,,Oui…“

Ilitha got up, stepped in front of Muriel, and placed her hands on Muriel´s cheeks, saying: ,,Aller. Vous n’avez rien à expliquer, s’il s’agit de votre âme sœur, Muriel. Aller."

Muriel summoned her broom, caught it, before she flew as fast as possible away from the party… she tried to reach Adrianna´s mind, and got a bit panic… her panic grew more and more, the closer to Augsburg she got.

,,No..." she breathed when she found the whole village in flames... she looked over her forest and there it was: the deepest pain she had ever felt in her life... she flew down like an eagle, that had discovered its prey, flew through the flames of the pyre, and tore Adrianna away before the flames completely engulfed her... she flew so deep into the forest that not even the moon could be seen...

She placed her on the ground, and scrutinized her, healing her wounds, asking: ,,What happened?!“

,,They…“ Adrianna started… she was weak, and her voice was shivering, so Muriel entered her mind with force, and saw something that made her angrier than ever before…

She saw how Adrianna talked to a witch, who threatened her… she saw, how Adrianna left the village, and sent her husband away with her twins… she saw, how Adrianna destroyed her cellar, before the Villager came as a huge mob… they called her a witch… they called her dangerous, and they punched her…

Muriel pulled back, and placed her hand on Adrianna´s cheek: ,,I should’ve taken you with me…“

,,Y-You… know… Ilitha wouldn’t have had allow… me there.“ and with that she was right, because Ilitha loathed white witches...

Muriel clinched her teeth, and Adrianna laughed weakly: ,,Isn’t it… ironic… humans attacked me… with a poisoned dagger… poisoned… from…“

,,Sshh… don’t… it’s alright…“ Muriel whispered, feeling a tear running down her cheek…

,,You stupid white witch…“ Adrianna smirked weak, and her eyes went violett from the poison in her veins.

,,Hansel… and… Gretel… m-m-my twins… Muriel… please… find them“

Muriel leaned down, and kissed her forehead, whispering: ,,I will find them. And I will revenge you… I swear to the first witch.“

Adrianna grabbed Muriel´s hand, squeezed it weakly, and Muriel felt it… the pain inside of her was unbearable, and she kissed her softly.

,,I love you, Adrianna.“ she whispered, before she placed her hand on Adrianna´s chest, and burned her, before she screamed and cried her anger into her forest… her outer appearance changed, she touched a tree, and a few seconds later the tree collapsed… she covered herself in black smoke, and vanished…

She mourned for three days, and fought with herself, for not killing herself, because she was in so much pain over the loss of her other half… she summoned every witch to the hill, where they all were holding there Sabbaths, and Rituals. She waited until every witch was there, before she scrutinized every single face. Her outer appearance had already changed, and she was really angry… she was pissed like she hadn’t been ever before.

,,NISHA!“ she yelled, some witches jumped slightly, and a witch with two heads stepped out of the crowed, and bowed in front of Muriel.

,,Who’s your mate?“ Muriel asked coldly, and Nisha said: ,,I don’t have one…“

Muriel rounded her, trying to held back her anger.

,,You dare to lie to me?!“ she asked far too calmly, hearing a little gasped: ,,Muriel, I-“

,,KIRA…“ Muriel said loud, and watched another witch stepping out of the crowds.

,,Look at this… your soulmate is a white witch… such a surprise…“ Muriel demanded the white witch with very long blond hair on her side.

As soon as Kira was next to Muriel, the older witch grabbed the blond hair, and pulled a bit stronger on them. Kira moaned in pain, and her face changed into the face of a cat… she hissed at Muriel, who pulled out her wand, and pressed the tip underneath Kira`s chin.

,,No! No! Please… Muriel…“ Nisha begged, but she couldn’t move. ,,Please…“

,,SHUT UP!“ Muriel yelled, pulled harder on the blonde, whose eyes went yellow, and casted ropes around Kira´s body, and forced her on her knees.

She stepped back to Nisha, and said: ,,So let me get this… you found a white witch with twins in a house… you went to the villagers, and then you betrayed her… correct?!“

,,N-N-No…“ Nisha stuttered, and the ropes around Kira tightened, and she began to gasp for air.

,,And now there truth…“

,,She… she was a grand white witch… I… I had to kill her. She was a danger for you… I just… Muriel I’ve protected… I’ve wanted to protect you…“

Muriel wrapped her hand around Nisha´s throat, and hissed: ,,She was my mate, you… excuse of a witch, and I swear I really would like to kill you right now, as slowly as possible, because that would it be, that you deserve. On the other hand, I could kill your mate, to let you feel what I felt, but you could never feel my pain, you don’t deserve anything.“

,,D-Don´t… don’t kill her… please…“ Nisha whispered begging, and Muriel tightened her grip.

,,I will give Adrianna her revenge…“ the older witch said, stepped back, and looked at both of them. Thinking… death would be mercy, and Nisha didn’t deserve mercy, in Muriel’s eyes, so she did something, she had watched only once… she raised her hands, and the both witches screamed, and became older and older.

,,What is she doing…?“ she heard a young witch whisper and another witch replied, explaining what she's doing: ,,She takes away their magic and it makes them get older... she makes sure that the aging process doesn't stop until both turn to ashes..."

,,Is that possible?"

,,Yes... as you can see..."

Muriel stopped and looked down at two heaps of ash…

_**TBC...** _

********

_**Author’s note:**_

_Ilitha is the grand black witch of France so I wanted to let them talk in her language… I’m still learning French, so their might be some mistakes… that’s why I’m writing down, what I’ve would wanted to say…_

_“Ilitha… pardonnez-moi, mais je dois vous interrompre…" - “Ilitha, please forgive me, but I have to interrupt you…“_

_“Muriel, ma sœur, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de m'avoir interrompu. Je peux voir quelque chose dans tes yeux. Qu'Est-ce que c'est?" - “Muriel, my sister, you don't have to apologize for interrupting me. I can see something in your eyes. What is it?“_

_“Laissez-nous seuls, chérie…" - “Leave us alone, darling..."_

_“Qu'est ce qui te tracasse…?" - “What is bothering you?“_

_“Ilitha, je sais que c'est ton anniversaire, et je sais, ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de toi… mais je dois partir. Je pense que mon compagnon est en danger.“ - “Ilitha, I know it's your birthday, and I know, my mom never told me about you… but I have to go. I think my companion is in danger.“_

_“Votre âme soeur?" - “Your soulmate?“_

_“Aller. Vous n’avez rien à expliquer, s’il s’agit de votre âme sœur, Muriel. Aller." - “Go. You don't have to explain anything, if this is your soulmate, Muriel. Go."_


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long to find Adrianna´s kids, but apparently they were not with their father, and the were stuck in another witch´s house.

,,That makes it a bit complicate…“ she muttered to herself, looking at the huge house made out of sweets.

,,And disgusting…“ she said, trying not to think about vomiting… she stepped closer, and opened the door without knocking, and was greeted by an old, and ugly witch.

,,Who- Muriel…“

,,Those kids belong to me.“ Muriel said calmly, the other witch looked at Gretel and back to Muriel, asking: ,,And why should I give them to you?! I do not belong to your stupid coven.“

,,I know, and if you don’t release them, I’ll show you how much fun I can have with an ugly, crazy Bitch like you.“

,,At least, I’m not running around and fucking a white witch.“ Muriel glanced over to Gretel, who was still standing behind that old witch, and let her gaze wandered down, Gretel nodded, and went underneath the table immediately. As soon Gretel was out of the way, Muriel pulled out her wand, and threw one curse after the other at the older witch, who had had the same idea, but she was also trying to reach Gretel underneath the table, so Muriel opened her other hand, whispered: ,,I’m really sorry.“ And pulled Gretel from under the table by magic, and threw her out of the house, before she slapped the old witch very hard, so she fell against the wall, and Muriel used that moment to kill her finally…

She looked around, finding Hansel in a cage, with panic in his eyes, and a cookie in his hand.

,,Don’t let me eat this…“ he whispered, she opened the cage, and brought him outside, where Gretel was already waiting.

,,Why did you helped?“

,,Because I’ve promised your mother to find you.“ she said, and they both looked up at her with wide eyes.

,,She’s dead, isn’t she…?“

,,Yes…“ Muriel said, and sat down on a tree stump. ,,I’m really sorry about that. You have to believe me that.“

Hansel looked at his sister, and she was still looking at Muriel, before she said: ,,Our mother told us, if anything would happen, we should find Muriel… you are Muriel, aren’t you?“

,,Yes.“

,,What will happen now…? I mean, our Dad left us alone in the woods, and we have no idea where to find him.“ Hansel said, and Muriel was thinking… she didn’t want to leave them alone, but she didn’t know what she should do with two kids… she was more than 200 years older than them, protected by their mother´s white magic, she could feel that… in the end, she took them with her…

,,Muriel…?“ the witch looked up from the book she was writing, at Gretel… it was a few days after Gretel´s and Hansel´s 16th Birthday, and Muriel had to confess, that she really liked their company in a strange kind of way.

,,Hansel and I would like to go…“

,,I won’t forbid you that, Gretel…“ Muriel said calmly, and Gretel sat down, taking Muriel´s hand.

,,Are you sure…?“

Muriel smirked, and squeezed Gretel´s hand… she knew, she had changed over the last years. She had taught them both reading and writing, and she even taught Gretel a little bit of magic, after Gretel had asked her… Muriel had told them everything about their mother, and also about some traditions, witches had. She kind of didn’t want to tell them everything… and on the other hand, a few traditions had died out, witches had died over the years, and other witches had searched a new life… such as Muriel, who was living in England since four years now… and she knew about an offer Hansel had got in a castle outside of Muriel´s new forest.

,,Gretel, I have to confess, that I really didn’t wanted to raise the both of you… but after Adrianna´s death, I kind of felt responsible for the both of you. I’ve taugt you many things, but I can’t teach you to live a human life.“

Gretel nodded, and hugged her: ,,Thank you, Muriel… I know, you´ve changed a lot, and I know, you are missing my mother…“

,,Don’t let me be sentimental…“ Muriel whispered, with a smirk, and heard Gretel´s chuckle…

,,You like me, Muriel.“

,,No I hate you…“ Muriel said, smirking, and kissing Gretel´s cheek, saying: ,,At one point you’re right. I am missing your mother. I loved her… not in that way, but in a far deeper way… she was my soulmate, and I’ll away be there, if you need me.“

Gretel nodded, and before they left after packing their stuff, Hansel looked at her… Hansel had never talked much witch Muriel, and sometimes he had told her, that he hates her, but his thoughts were completely the opposite…

_“Thank you…“_ she heard his thought, nodded and there was it… that stupid tear shortly after the door was close.

Yes… she really had changed, and she wasn’t sure yet, whether she should hate herself for that now, or not…

But not only herself had changed… the world had changed… witch hunters were still somewhere out there, humans had had their own Kings now, some of the oldest witches had died… and even Ilitha, the grand black Witch from France had died, and her coven had went apart…

_“Perhaps the time of covens is over…“_ she thought, because since her coven also had went apart, and since every witch of her coven found her own way, they were no longer hunted… at least not that much anymore… but it was true, that Muriel was safe now… she didn’t had to watch over 400 of witches any more. She was even able to sleep… truly sleeping, and that was nearly impossible during the last hundreds of years…

She took a few deep breaths went out of her new house, and went into the forest… and this forest was so… so very different… she remembered how she was walking through the forest with Gretel, and how they had found Pixies…

_“Pixies… almost 300 years old, and I’ve never seen a fucking Pixie before…“_ she thought, while she went deeper into the forest, where she could find plants, she never had seen before… plants those grew only at nighttime… plants whose only grew at daytime… knowing, that this could revolutionaries potions…

Two days later she woke up by the most painful scream, she had ever heard… the scream was more painful than her own scream, after she had burned Adrianna… she even felt it deep down in her soul… there, where she had once felt Adrianna´s soul… she immediately flew out of her house, over the huge forest, over a beautiful lake, until she found her…

_“A Fairy?! That’s not possible…“_

**_tbc..._ **


	5. Chapter 5

_“A Fairy?! That’s not possible…“_ she thought, hesitated, but saw that this woman down there was in so much pain, that she couldn’t even stand straight. Muriel clenched her teeth, thinking that she just let her alone… thinking of Adrianna and also Gretel, she flew down, and caught the woman, before she fell unconscious on the floor.

She felt something warm and wet, looked at her hand, and it was covered in blood, so she helped the fairy on her broom, and took her with her…

,,Who are you…?“ the fairy asked weakly, while Muriel helped her off her broom, and walked with her into her house.

,,Muriel…“

,,Muriel… never heard… o-of you…“

,,Let us get you inside, and have the small talk later…“ Muriel said, brought her on her bed, and helped her lying down.

,,Show me this…“ she said gently, and rolled the fairy on her side, and pulled away her dress.

,,Shit…“ she cursed under her breath, and scrutinized the cuts, where once wings had been.

,,Who did this to you…?“ she asked, but the fairy had fallen unconscious… she stood up, tended the wounds by magic, mixed a paste of fresh herbs and potions, and smeared the wounds with it, before covering both wounds with two leaves of a medicinal plant.

_“Helping a white witch with her two kids… and now I’m taking care on a fucking fairy…“_ she thought, while she brewed some tea for them.

,,You know… that fucking fairy can hear your thoughts…“ Muriel turned around, and the fairy looked directly at her.

,,And the fucking fairy should sleep.“ Muriel said, bringing her a mug of tea.

,,Maleficent… my name is Maleficent…“ she said, taking the mug, and smelling on it. ,,Thank you, Muriel…“

Muriel shook her head, saying: ,,Drink and sleep…“ before she left her house…

It was later this evening, when Muriel felt Maleficent´s presence and looked next to her… the fairy stood next to her in her dress, looking over the forest.

,,That’s such a beautiful view…“ she said, Muriel looked at her, and nodded: ,,That’s true… how are you?“

,,Are you asking out of true curiosity, or just to calm your conscience?“

,,Kinda sorta both…“ Muriel said, and had to smirk, looking at Maleficent, who also smirked a bit, before she asked: ,,Who are you, Muriel... and who’s that white witch, you were thinking about?“

Muriel took a deep breath, stayed quiet for a very long time, before she told Maleficent everything about Adrianna, and her own backstory…

Muriel flinched, when the fairy touched her hand, and pulled back: ,,Don’t… don’t you dare…“

,,Hey… it’s alright…“

,,No… no…“ Muriel said, shook her head, and was hard breathing, but Maleficent touched her hand, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

,,Stop that…“ Muriel hissed, changed her outer appearance, and tried, to push Maleficent away, but she didn’t let go, and after a few minutes, Muriel felt something… something very strong… something very deep… something warm… something… she had hide inside of her for decades… she shivered, and finally she placed her hands on the other woman’s hips, and leaned in in that embrace… her outer appearance changed back to normal, and she felt tears running down her cheeks… it seemed that everything she felt over the last years was coming up right know, and she hadn’t had any chance to control herself anymore.

,,I hate you…“ she finally whispered, and Maleficent pulled back, and their eyes meet, before she said: ,,Stop telling yourself that, Muriel. I can see so much pain and also so much anger in your eyes, but you’ll destroy yourself, if you keep this up…“

,,And who cares?“

,,Gretel.“ Maleficent said as directly as like someone would have had pushed a dagger straight into her heart. She looked away from the fairy, and over the forest… this was not her forest… she didn’t had a forest anymore… this was someone else’s forest, but in some strange way… it was a home, and it felt like a home, if she would be perfectly honest with herself. But yes… she was right… Gretel would care…

,,Why can I not forget her…?“

,,Because your soul is-“ Maleficent was interrupted by Muriel’s glance, so she didn’t finished the sentence, and Muriel said, she would like to be alone for a few minutes…

After a few days, Muriel found Maleficent standing on a hill, watching over the forest to the castle, where Hansel and Gretel were working in.

,,Muriel…“ the fairy greeted her, without looking at the witch, who stopped next to her, asking: ,,What are you thinking?“

,,I’m thinking… that the man… Stephan… is living in that castle.“

,,Who’s Stephan…?“ Muriel asked, and Maleficent told her: ,,Stephan was once my great love ... I really loved him ... I mean, we were very young when we met, and that night... after you found me, he gave me something mixed in his drink and I fell asleep... when I woke up, my wings were gone, and you found me… afterwards I found out that he should have killed me to claim the throne.“

,,So… he couldn’t kill you, and he just cut off your wings, because of a stupid throne?!“

,,Yes…“

,,And now you are thinking about a revenge?!“

,,Yes…“

,,Forget about it…“ Muriel finally said, earning a glance from Maleficent, and continued: ,,Don’t give me that look, I know what I’m talking about… revenge can be good, that’s true, but… after loosing a man I’ve loved, after killing a witch with my bare hand, loosing my soulmate, whom I really loved; I know what I’m talking about, when I’m telling you, that you should find another way.“

,,And do you think, that there is another way? And please don’t tell me something, just because it is something I want to hear. I want my wings back, Muriel… I need them. I mean… a fairy without wings…“

,,Could be call a witch.“ Muriel suggested with a wink, and managed to made Maleficent laugh a bit…

,,Besides… I can’t let you have your revenge… at least not when Hansel and Gretel are in that Castle.“

,,The kids of your soulmate?“

,,Yes…“ Muriel said, and Maleficent nodded in understanding, and looked back at the castle. Before Muriel said: ,,We´ll find another way…“

,,Can you promise me that…?“

,,I can cover myself in black smoke you stupid… wing-less fairy. I can go inside this shitty castle, and taking your stupid wings, without anyone will notice…“

,,Did you just called my wings stupid?!“

,,Your wings, and you. Yes.“ Muriel said wide smirking, and Maleficent leaned in, and whispered: ,,Bite me…“

,,Right now?“ Muriel shot back, and they looked at each other…

_**tbc...** _


End file.
